reborn
by fireheart15
Summary: a boy named mark has finally had enough of his parents and decides to kill himself to get away from it all. but instead he is reborn into the world of pokemon.  rated 'M' for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

hello all its me again fireheart uploading a new story for you all

'disclamer' i fireheart do so solemnly swear that i do not on any of the pokemon franchise and that i do not make any money by writing this story. the only thing that i own are the OCs of this story. i also do not own the song 'welcome to my life'

* * *

A single shot rings out from an isolated house on a hill in the outskirts of town. A frantic mother rushes to a room gasping as she opens the door to find her only sons' body slumped against the edge of his bed clutching a pistol in his bloodied hand, The smell of gunpowder hanging heavy in the air. Small tendrils of smoke slowly curling out of the barrel drifting upwards toward her dead son's head. Blood was slowly dripping from a hole in his chin down on to his shirt, his face holding a permanent look of sadness and anger with blood running down it from a gaping hole blown through the top of his head exposing what was left of his brain. Looking up his mother could see blood and brain matter splattered all over the ceiling along with tiny bits of bone.

Slowly walking into the room from the shock of seeing her only son dead on the floor she spots a note taped to the computer that was in the room. Walking over to the computer she falls to the ground half way there, sobs raking her body as thoughts of why her son would do this, along with guilt and doubt flashing across her mind. Her husband hearing the sobs coming from up stairs as he got home from work rushed up stairs to find his wife crying in the middle of the floor with his sons' dead body slumped against the bed.

"What happened?" he half shouted as he rushed over to his wife.

"M-mark sh-shot himse-self." She chocked out before returning back to the hysterical sobbing she was doing before. After taking his wife down stairs he called the police and told them that his son had killed him self.

"Sir you may want to see this" said the police officer that was garbed in the usual blue shirt and pants. Taking the note from the police officers' hands the father started to read the note.

* * *

"_You fucking __assholes__! This is what you get for treating me like fucking worthless shit._

_I did this because of __you__. Because I couldn't take it how everyone I know has more freedom then me._

_How I could never talk to you assholes because you wouldn't understand._

_Because you always expected me to be fucking perfect at fucking everything._

_To do__ exactly__ as you say without question or fear for my well being because of my asshole of a father._

_I hope you're happy with the knowledge that this is your fault._

_One last thing, if you have any decency you'll tell my girlfriend the love of my life that I'm sorry and that I'll always love her."_

After he had finished reading the note that's when he finally broke down and started to cry.

**'In the void'**

*GASP* came the rush of breath returning to a life form that has stopped breathing.

"What's going on? Where am I?" looking around I saw that I was floating in the darkness of nothing.

"This my dear confused boy is the void. The realm of post-death/pre after-life, this is where people go to be judged… by me" came the deep rasping of some creature long forgotten to the ravishes of time. "And you my dear boy have royally screwed up. Do you know what kind of imbalance your death has caused in the other worlds? Because of this you shall be reborn into the world of Pokemon and work to right the wrong you have committed." After the voice said this, there was a bright flash of white light and the next thing I know I feel someone hit me on the ass and I start crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all mark here fair warning this fic will contain, swearing, and gore if you are under 16 or will be mentally scared by any of this turn away now if not then enjoy

Disclaimer: damn why do I have to put this thing in again, ohhhh right, I Fireheart15 do so solemnly swear that I don't own Pokemon or anything to do with their trademarks, if I did the show would be rated "MA" blood and gore

* * *

It had been sixteen years since the day I killed myself and the only regret I have about doing so is leaving my girlfriend to deal with the pain that my suicide most undoubtedly left for her. What the voice had said was true; I had been reborn into the world of Pokemon in the Hoenn region. The temperature in Lilycove city was a nice year round average of about 60 degrees, perfect for someone like me who loves cold weather.

The parents I got This time growing up were a lot better then in my last life. Their style of raising a child was a lot more relaxed then my other parents were, it was more of a go ahead and do whatever just don't break the law. The habit of not going to anyone for help was hard to overcome but I would sometimes go to them for help with some problems. Whenever I did go to them for help they would always listen and help me find a solution on my own.

"Honey, breakfast" called Marisa breaking my train of thought.

"Alright" I called back. while i lyed awake in bed trying to rid myself of the effects of sleep, the aroma of perfectly cooked pancakes slowly drifted up stairs and into my room acting as a nice incentive to get out of bed. Pushing my self up to a sitting position in my bed, the covers fell off my chest and into a heap in my lap. Giving my head a quick shake to clear the last effects of sleep from my body I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stood up, stumbling a little as I got my balance. Walking over to my pitch-black dresser, I picked out my favorite black shirt; the shirt had a picture of a silhouetted Mightyena howling at a silver moon. Putting on a pair of socks and blue jeans I headed over to the closed door and picked up the black hoodie that few people ever saw me without.

Turning around to take one last look at the dark blue paint that hung on the walls my eyes drifted to the black computer desk with a black computer monitor on it. Glancing down at the floor I noticed for the umpteenth time that what was supposed to be my white carpet floor was more of a brownish color due to how messy I kept my room. Evidence of this fact being all the dirty clothes and papers scattered haphazardly along the floor. Looking over at my bed I noticed that the dark blue covers had wound up in a heap to one side of the bed. Stepping out into the hall, the glare of the rising sun off the picture frames hurting my eyes; I started down the hallway towards the stairs and what would lead to the kitchen. The smell of pancakes stronger in the hall then they were in my own room. Glancing into the office, I saw Mitch my new father sitting at his computer reading news articles. "Morning." I mumbled as I passed by.

"Morning kido." He called as I continued down the hall. Looking up to see if I was nearing the stairs, I glanced at the pictures that hung there, some of them being of me as a child, others being pictures of Marisa and Mitch at their wedding. Looking over to my right, I noticed the entrance to the bathroom just as I was walking past it. suddenly feeling the need to go to the bathroom I turned around and entered the bathroom. Standing at the sink, I just stared at my reflection, my light hazel eyes giving off the impression of deep reserves of anger and hatred, my curly mop of black hair hanging down to just above my eyes, the rings under my eyes and the way my eyelids always drooped a little gave my face this scowling look.

After finishing my business in the bathroom, I walked down stairs to get some breakfast. Entering the white marble counter topped kitchen I saw Marisa putting what looked like the last of a batch of pancakes onto a plate that was already staked high with other pancakes.

"Morning" I said as I walked over to one of the cabinets to grab a plate.

"Oh morning mark, I didn't here you come down, so how'd you sleep?" Marisa asked as I walked back over to the stake of pancakes and picked up three pancakes and put them on my plate.

"Alright I guess, still a little tired though." I said as I thoroughly drenched my pancakes in syrup.

"That's good I guess, so what do you plan on doing today?" she asked as I sat down at the table and started eating my pancakes. Glancing down at the floor while I thought about what I was going to do today I saw Krystal, my poochyena sitting at the edge of the tile looking up at me with her beautiful blue eyes, her sleek black fur giving her a regal appearance as she sat there.

Getting down off my chair to kneel next to Krystal I started petting her head, her fur feeling like soft velvet to my hand. Focusing back on Marisa I answered, "I don't know, probably take Krystal and meet up with a friend over in the forest."

"Alright, be careful it's going to be getting cold soon, what with winter almost here." Marisa replied as she walked past, ruffling my hair affectionately with her free hand and taking a plate of pancakes up to Mitch.

After having finished petting Krystal and eating my breakfast I put on some shoes and left the two story house heading north for my meeting place in the woods Krystal trotting along happily next to me. Glancing about to make sure no one was following me I noticed that the trees were almost done preparing for the first snowfall of winter. Looking forward again a slight breeze kicked up and carried with it the promise of a colder then usual winter this year.

"Man what took you so long. I'd been waiting fo ages fo you to drag yo lazy ass out oh bed." Came an annoyed voice above me in the trees just to my left.

"No you haven't jackass, I saw you get here just as I left my house and that's like a 2 min walk at the most." I called back as I looked directly at where I knew the owner of the voice would be sitting.

The thump of feet hitting earth told me that he had jumped down from the branch to confront me, the thud if his combat boots could be heard as he walked over to me his 5'4" coming no where near my 6'2". The scowl that plastered his face was all I needed to see to know that he was going to trying to intimidate me, so I gave him my best you try something i'll beat your ass look right back at him. As are eyes locked we both tryed not to break face before we both smiled and embraced each other in a man hug that could only be born out of a deep friendship. Pulling away we both punched each other in the others arm and walked over to the large boulders that sat in the clearing shaped almost perfectly in the form of chairs.

* * *

welp it took a while but i finaly got the secound chapter up. thanks to all those people who stuck with me in wanting to see this chapter come to fruision.

hopefully the next chapter wont take this long.

i could go into this whole explination as to why the chaps so late but i wont instead ill go with the simplified version i procrastinate and im lazy.


End file.
